Luna and Ron story
by Katielovessean
Summary: A little story as to how Ron and Luna got together. Very AU


Ron was sitting eating breakfast in the kitchen at the Burrow when this blond girl arrived and skipped through the kitchen towards the stairs up to the bedrooms. Who is that thought Ron? Soon after Ginny and the blond girl came back down the stairs and into the kitchen." Who is that?" Ron asked Ginny?" That is my friend Luna she lives down the road."" Well make sure you and your friend don't bug me."" Why would we want to be anywhere near you said Ginny?"" Well just make sure said Ron."

"What did your brother want?" asked Luna when Ginny came out the door? "He just wanted to know who you were and wanted to make sure we didn't bug him. He is such a git. Well what do you want to do today asked Ginny?" The two girls spent the day wandering around Ottery StCatchpole.

**A year later**

Ron is again sitting eating in the kitchen of the Burrow (not sure if he has ever finished). When Luna again enters from the side porch." Good morning Ronald. How was your year at Hogwarts" she asked? Ron started to tell her all about the adventures he had when Ginny came downstairs into the kitchen." Is he bugging you" she asked? "No Ronald was just telling me about how he knocked out a mountain troll single handedly"." Yeah right, from what I heard he was not alone. Harry Potter was there and he was the one who actually did most of the work" said Ginny." That is not true" said Ron." I knocked it out with its own club"." What ever" said Ginny? "Come on Luna we have places to go".

When they got outside Luna looked at Ginny. "Why are you so mean to Ronald? I think he was very brave to knock out a mountain troll". "What are you saying" exclaimed Ginny!" Do you have a crush on Ron" asked Ginny?" No, I just think you shouldn't be so mean to him"." Luna I have six brothers I am not being mean to him. You should hear the things the twins say to him."

"When is your father taking you to Diagon Alley" asked Ginny? "I am not sure" said Luna." I just got my letter so I guess we will be going after we get back from our vacation"." Where are you going this year" asked Ginny? "We are off to Greece. According to daddy, there are some very interesting creatures to be found there." "What creatures" asked Ginny? "He doesn't know but he is sure to know them when he finds them." Ginny just looked at Luna as if she was sort of crazy.

"I can't wait to start at Hogwarts" said Ginny. 'Harry Potter will be there. He is so brave and I want to get to know him'. 'Didn't you say he was a friend of Ronald's' asked Luna? 'Yes he is mommy sent him a Weasley sweater last Christmas'. 'I actually saw him in June'.' He is so cute. I wonder if he will notice me' asked Ginny. 'I don't know' said Luna. I wonder if Ronald will notice me thought Luna.

Luna and her father were away for the month of August so Ginny was not able to tell Luna about the fact that Harry Potter was staying at her house. When Luna arrived home, she was looking forward to seeing Ronald on the train. So when she got to Kings Cross she was looking for the Weasley's. She saw Ginny, Percy and the twins. Where is Ronald she wondered? When she found Ginny, she asked where Ron was. 'He and Harry were right behind us; I don't know where they went.'

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, she still couldn't find Ron. It seemed as if he had not even been on the train. She and Ginny got into one of the boats and rode over to the castle.' Did you see Ron at all during the trip' she asked Ginny. 'No, I don't know where he was; even Hermione didn't know where they were'.' Usually they sit with her on the train'.' Do you think they missed the train'? 'They must have but I know they were right behind us as we came through the barrier.'

The sorting was finished and even the feast was finished and still no Ron or Harry. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor so she could be in the same house as Ronald. She felt that if she was in Gryffindor then Ronald might notice her

Luna went up to Ginny after the feast to see where Ron was.' Where can he be' she asked Ginny? 'He and Harry are still not here. Do you think something happened to them' she asked? 'I don't know' said Ginny.' I am getting worried, if they had missed the train then mom and dad would have brought them to school themselves.'

Ginny told Luna that she would try to find out about what happened to Ron and Harry when she got to Gryffindor tower. When she did get to Gryffindor tower, she found both Ron and Harry sitting in the common room. It was then that she heard about the flying car and their trip to school. Mom and dad are going to kill you she told Ron.

Then next day when Luna saw Ron come into the great hall she walked over to talk to him. 'What happened to you yesterday, why did you miss the train?' Ron went on to tell his story about what had happened. He did tend to make the story a little more exciting than it actually was. He told how the Whomping willow had tried to kill him and how he had just gotten away before it could. 'Oh, Ronald you were so brave' said Luna. Ron decided that Luna was not so bad to have around. She seemed to like listening to him and she didn't try to correct him when he said things.

Even though Luna may be a good listener, it still didn't stop Ron from making fun of Luna. He was always commenting about how she dressed funny or wore strange jewellery. When she would talk of the creatures, she and her father would look for during vacation he would always repeat what Hermione would comment. How they didn't exist. This would hurt Luna but she never let it show. Somehow she was going to make Ron notice her, even if it was for strange creatures or being"Loony".

Luna stood by as the years went by until one day on the first of September when she was sitting in one of the carriages waiting to go up to the castle. Along came Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville. 'Do you mind if we join you' asked Neville? 'Please' said Luna. No one had seen her during the summer and this summer had been good to Luna. She had developed quite a bit. The one person who really noticed was Ron. He looked at her as if she were dinner. (We all know how he likes his food) Ginny noticed this and started to giggle a bit. 'I am Ron Weasley' he said to her. 'Yes, I know' she commented. 'Well do you know everyone else' he asked? 'Yes' said Luna. 'That is your sister Ginny, your two best friends Harry and Hermione and of course that is Neville'. Ginny was almost in hysterics. He didn't know who she was. 'And you are' asked Ron? 'Don't you recognise me' she asked smiling? 'Well uhhh no actually I don't' said Ron. 'Should I' he asked? 'Well yes, I think you should Ronald.' Ronald the only one who called him Ronald was his mother when she was mad about something and... 'Luna???' 'Yes Ronald.' 'What happened to you' he asked stupidly? 'What do you mean' she asked? 'Well you look so... so different.' 'You mean I don't look well "Loony"' she asked. When Ron heard this, he was so embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. 'It is ok' said Luna. 'Everyone was calling me that.' 'That may be so but I shouldn't have' said Ron. Ginny looked at her brother as if he had two heads. What was going on she thought? Oh, Merlin she said to herself. He has a thing for Luna. She will be happy about that thought Ginny. She has had a thing for Ron for years now. The one person who was there that was not happy about what was going on was Neville. You see Neville loved Luna. He had loved her for about a year now and in a way was glad that everyone else thought she was strange. He of course knew how special she was. He had taken the time to get to know Luna and found her to be very smart and kind. In addition, he felt that she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever known. She was the only person he had ever told about his parents being in St. Mungo's. He knew she would never tell his secret. I guess I will have to find someone else he thought.

When they got to the castle, it became clear that Ron was not the only one who noticed the change in Luna. She was getting many second glances. Ron decided that he wanted to be with Luna so he had to stake his territory. He knew he didn't need to worry about Harry as he was so plainly in love with Hermione. He knew he had to find out if he had a chance with Luna. The only person he could ask was Ginny. This was going to be difficult but he was going to have to ask Ginny if Luna liked him. All through dinner, Ron was watching Luna, trying to determine whom he was going to have to fight for her affection.

The thing that amazed him was she didn't seem to realize that almost half of the school population was watching her. There were girls that were prettier than Luna was but they didn't seem to have her aura. She just seemed to draw the attention of people. Luna for her part only had eyes for Ron. It seems he has finally noticed me she thought as she sat at the Ravenclaw table waiting for the sorting to begin.

After the sorting and the strange speech by the new DADA professor who Luna thought looked remarkable like a toad with a bow on its head, Luna sat and ate her dinner. After dinner, Ron was back, wanting to walk with her to Ravenclaw tower. 'You can't be too careful these days' said Ron. 'Especially with the likes of Malfoy around'.' I don't think Draco would do anything to me' said Luna. 'You never know' responded Ron walking a little closer to her.

When they got to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower Luna turned to Ron. 'Thank you for walking with me' she said. 'You are welcome' responded Ron. 'Well I guess I will see you in the morning' said Luna then she turned to the door. Yes, you will thought Ron. 'Good night Ronald.'

When Ron returned to Gryffindor common room, he found his sister and was trying to find out without really asking if Luna liked him. Ginny was having some fun with this. 'Ron do you want me to find out if Luna likes you' she asked her flustered brother. Unfortunately, the twins heard this last statement and started to tease him. 'Ohhhh Ronnikins loves Loony, Ronnikins loves Loony.' 'Don't call her that' he cried out. The twins were taken aback by his response. Well I guess he does really have feelings for her they thought.

The next day Ginny went up to Luna during one of their classes together. 'Luna do you still like Ron' she asked? 'I have always liked Ronald' said Luna. 'Yes I know but do you still like like him' she asked? Luna got a dreamy look in her eyes. 'Yes I think I still do' she said. Her expression cleared and see spoke again. 'Why do you ask?' 'Well it seems that Ron has developed feelings for you. I think he wants to ask you out.' 'Oh Ginny that would be wonderful' exclaimed Luna. 'I would love to go out with him.' 'Well good' said Ginny feeling a little uncomfortable and a little sad. It seemed that everyone had someone and she didn't. The only person who interested her was definitely off limits. If she were to be seen with him her family would never forgive her.

When Ginny saw Ron at lunch she sat down next to him and told him quietly that Luna did like him. This made Ron very happy. 'Do you think she would go with me to Hogsmeade?' 'I am sure she would 'said Ginny. 'She seems very excited to think you liked her.' Just then Luna came into the Great Hall. When Ron saw her he started to blush. Luna did the same thing. 'Yes I think she does have a thing for you' said Ginny under her breath.

When the time came for the first Hogsmeade visit Ron went up to Luna to ask her if she would go with him. 'Of course I will' she said. 'Well then we can meet and go together on Saturday'. 'Yes of course.'

When Saturday arrived Ron and Luna met up and walked together to Hogsmeade. They went to Honeydukes first where they both bought some sweets. Then it was off to Zonko's where they looked around for awhile. After that they headed to the Three Broomsticks. They found Harry and Hermione there also. They went over and asked if they could join them. 'Of course' said Hermione.

'How had your day gone' she asked? 'Have you had fun?' 'Yes we did' said Luna. 'It has been a wonderful day.' Ron just blushed when he heard this. They sat and ate lunch and talked for a few hours until it was time to return to the castle.

As the year went on Ron and Luna became closer and closer. They fought together at the end of the year when the death eaters invaded the castle. At one time they were separated and each was panicked that the other was hurt or worse.

After it was all over they met up and went to the hospital wing to see about Bill Ron's brother. They stood side by side holding hands. They seemed to stay like that for the rest of the time at Hogwarts that year. They sat side by side and held hands during the funeral for Professor Dumbledore and then walked hand in hand to the train station. They didn't separate until they had reached home and even then it was only for the time it took to sleep at night before either Luna was at the burrow or Ron arrived at Luna's home.

It was just before Ron, Harry and Hermione left on their quest for Horcrux's that Ron proposed to Luna.

'I know it will be sometime before we can get married but I wanted to make sure you knew how much I loved you and how much I want to spend my life with you' said Ron as he proposed.

Luna was so happy. Her dream had come true. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. Some told her that he may not come back. But Luna told them that Ron would come back to her and they would be married and they would have little strawberry blond children running around. She was going to have her dream.


End file.
